Consequences
by Peruna
Summary: When a young girl decides to save a group of animals, she's not the one who meets with the consequences of that action. The same cannot be said about Emma.


AN: Saw the new Jurassic World movie on the weekend and couldn't help but wonder at how they glossed over the fact that they set a bunch of giant predators free a few miles from a town. So, yeah, here's my perspective on that.

 **I do not own, nor do I have any rights to, the Jurassic Park franchise or the Jurassic World franchise. This is a non-profit fan project.**

"Emma, hurry! Grab something to eat from the pantry as well, it's gonna be a long drive."

Dad's voice is loud and sharp. I don't like it. He's never been mean to me before. Sometimes he likes to sit in front of me and frown and say that I'm not supposed to do something or that I should apologize to Toby who lives next door and has a really dumb face. But he's never been mean like he's now. He's only ever shouted at Mom like that and she's not here. I wish she was.

But Dad is running around in the garage, making a ruckus and he's stressed and angry, so I hurry to stuff my favourite fuzzy teddy bear into my backpack and a pair of socks as well, because Mom says that you can never have enough socks. Is one pair extra enough?

I don't know but by then I'm already taking the stairs two at a time, jumping over the railing when I'm close to the bottom because I saw Toby's big brother do that once and he's cool so I do it too. It's also a lot of fun, although Dad doesn't like it when I jump over the railing. Luckily, he's distracted, talking fast on the mobile while he's running into the kitchen, then the entry hall and back to the garage.

Slipping into the pantry, I look around the shelves for something to take. Dad didn't say I wasn't allowed to take sweets, right? I look up at the big bag of peanut M'n'M's on the very top shelf, but no matter how far I stretch my arms, I can't reach it.

"Em! Where are you?! We have to leave now!"

Pouting, I huff and switch targets. Within easy reach are snacks that Dad wants me to eat instead of chocolate and sweets and chips. I glare at the bags of dried banana slices and candied _ginger_ of all things, even as I stuff them into my pack.

I catch sight of beef jerky and salami sticks that are on a shelf higher. They're not in _easy_ reach, but ...

Two moments later, I'm halfway up the racks and pull the meaty snacks from their hiding space. I like both beef jerky and salami sticks, so I stuff all of it into my backpack until it almost doesn't close anymore, before swinging it onto my back.

"Emma!"

I skid out of the pantry and to the front door where Dad is yelling for me. He's really loud. Why is he so angry? He pushes me out the door and locks it behind us.

"Get in the car!"

And then he's running down the steps to where our big blue car is parked in front of the open garage door. Why did Dad lock the front door and not the garage?

"Now, Emma!"

Dad is getting into the car, but I look around the lawn for something else.

"Where is Mr Waddles?!", I call to Dad.

"We don't have the time, Emma! Get in the car, now!" With a loud roar our big blue car wakes up, grumbling and ready, but I don't want to go without Mr Waddles. He's my pet after all! Dad said that if I could raise him until he's all grown up, I can have a dog. And Mr Waddles is almost grown up now. I can't leave him! I hatched him from his egg myself even! I can't leave him!

"Mr Waddles!", I call for him, still looking around the garden. He was here earlier, in his play pen.

I run over to the pen, but my duck isn't there. There's only a few feathers and something sticky on the grass. What is that?

"Emma!" The car door slams and when I look over my shoulder Dad is running towards me. The car roars again and the ground shakes like with an earth quake. Is there an earth quake? I thought Dad said that they don't have as many here as they do back home.

"We have to go now, Emma!" Dad screams and he looks really angry with how his face scrunches up. And then something big crashes into the house across the street. It's like a big explosion, like in the films that Dad watches on the TV and I'm not supposed to see. He's never caught me when I hide behind the corner of the living room though ...

The car roars again, but the sound doesn't come from the car, it comes from across the street. Our neighbors are screaming. Are they still in the house?

"Get in the car!" Dad yells. He's halfway between me and the car. I want him to come and hold me. I'm scared. I don't want to move because I'm scared. What is happening?

One of our neighbors runs out of their wrecked house. She's screaming and running onto the street, flailing her arms. I can't understand what she's saying. Behind her the house explodes again and something big and frightening runs after her and then she's just gone. One moment she was running on the streets and now she is gone!

"Emma!" Dad screams and I look to him. He's running as well. I whimper and stretch my arms out for him to lift me up. He's got his arms outstretched too, ready to hold me.

He's running. And then he's gone as well.

Terrified I look at the big thing in front of me. It's huge and scary and it makes people disappear. It has two legs and two small arms and a giant head with a lot of teeth and yellow eyes and it looks at me with those yellow eyes.

I don't move. I'm so scared. I can't move. I can't breathe.

The monster looks at me. Moves its head from left to right to left. It sniffs the air like a dog.

I'm scared stiff.

Then Toby's Dad is yelling something from out of their car and the monster looks away. Its head follows the moving car closely and then it runs after the car and there is more screaming from Toby's Dad and his mom and his brother as well. The monster is not fast enough to get their car but it tries, chasing it down the street.

Without a giant eye on me, I'm not as scared anymore. But I'm still afraid. Lots afraid. So I run away. I want to hide but I can't go in the house because Dad locked the door and all the neighbors probably locked their doors as well. But Toby and I like to play hide and seek in the woods behind my house and I know that it's easy to hide in the forest, so I run there.

I don't stop running for a really long time. I stuble lots and fall a few times but I keep running and running and running and when I stop running, I don't know where I am. There's trees everywhere, but nothing else.

Lost. I think I'm lost. I don't like being lost. I don't want to be lost. Dad always said not to go too far into the forest because I'll get lost and now I am and he's not here.

Sitting down onto the wet ground, I cry because Dad's not here. The monster made him go away. I'm all alone and I don't want to be. All around me is only silent trees, there's not even birds here and I'm scared and alone and I want my Dad but he's not here.

I cry a long time.


End file.
